Freaks Like Me
"Freaks Like Me (feat. Mack Z & the ALDC)"https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/freaks-like-me-feat.-mack/id895954456 is a song by Todrick Hall, featuring Maddie, Nia, Kendall, Mackenzie, and Payton. All five girls, along with Abby, Melissa, Jill, Holly, and Todrick himself starred in the Disney-themed music video. The song was used for the group dance performed in The Girls Say Goodbye. Music Video with ''Dance Moms cast'' Lyrics speaking: Hey, don't listen to them! You guys are perfect, just the way you are. Sure, you might be a little different, But in your own way, you're wickedly cool. Maddie: You try to knock me down But I get up again (wey-oh-oh-oh, wey-oh wey-oh-oh-oh) Kendall: It's time to break outta' this box You try to put me in (wey-oh-oh-oh, wey-oh wey-oh-oh-oh) Nia: 'Cause we are, we are, we are the quirky ones other girls in background: We all, we all just wanna have some fun other girls in background: We live, we love, we wanna laugh out loud YOLO, so watch me work it out All: 'Cause tonight, for the first time I'm loving who I be Turn it up for all the freaks like me Tonight, I'm feeling so fine I'm loving who I see Turn it up for all the freaks like me The freaks like me, the freak-freaks like me, The freaks like me, the freak-freaks like me, The freaks like me, the freak-freaks like me, The freaks like me, the freak-freaks like me Payton: You throw your sticks and stones But I've got armor now (wey-oh-oh-oh, wey-oh wey-oh-oh-oh) Nia: You know the old me's gone, She had to take a bow (wey-oh-oh-oh, wey-oh wey-oh-oh-oh) Mackenzie: 'Cause we are, we are, we are the quirky ones All: We all, we all just wanna have some fun We live, we love, we wanna laugh out loud YOLO, so watch me work it out 'Cause tonight, for the first time I'm loving who I be Turn it up for all the freaks like me Tonight, I'm feeling so fine I'm loving who I see Turn it up for all the freaks like me The freaks like me, the freak-freaks like me, The freaks like me, the freak-freaks like me, The freaks like me, the freak-freaks like me, The freaks like me, the freak-freaks like me rapping: Yo! This one's for the ones in the back row This beat's for the kids with their heads low They can throw a low blow, try to steal your glow But you got to go home with the show, doe It's just the beginning (yo) And they know you're hashtag-winning (yo) So you just keep on grinning (yo) Now, baby, keep on swimming, just keep swimming 'Cause we're about to start dozing These haters wanna start posing They trippin' like, "Whoa!"; we chillin' like snow Let it go, let it go, frozen So shake those pom-poms If you know you the bomb, bomb I can't hear you, dot com, com Too busy starring on "Dance Moms" All: 'Cause tonight, for the first time I'm loving who I be Turn it up for all the freaks like me Tonight, I'm feeling so fine I'm loving who I see Turn it up for all the freaks like me Tonight, for the first time I'm loving who I be Turn it up for all the freaks like me Tonight, I'm feeling so fine I'm loving who I see Turn it up for all the freaks like me The freaks like me, the freak-freaks like me, The freaks like me, the freak-freaks like me, The freaks like me, the freak-freaks like me, The freaks like me, the freak-freaks like me Trivia *Everyone portrayed a character for the video. They are: **Todrick: Mickey Mouse **Maddie: Queen of Hearts,http://youtu.be/bR0b5_VW2N0?t=3m40s "@queenofhearts" also appears in Payton's video pseudo-tweet, following her lyrics about sticks and stones Cinderella **Mackenzie: the Evil Queen, Snow White **Kendall: Cruella de Vil, Belle **Nia: Ursula, Princess Tiana **Payton: Maleficent **Abby: Fairy Godmother **Jill, Melissa, and Holly: Staff members at Enchanted Elementary *Jordyn Jones was also in the video, portraying Aurora (Sleeping Beauty.) She was a contestant on Season 1 of Abby's Ultimate Dance Competition. * Sarah Hunt was also in the music video portraying Alice from Alice in Wonderland. *The video was filmed around May 29th, 2014.https://twitter.com/DancemomLeslie3/status/472410043892400129 *Christi tweeted that Abby would not allow Chloe to participate in the video. It was further confirmed at a Meet and Greet that Abby said that she would not allow the other girls to be in the video if Chloe was featured in it.http://paigehyand.tumblr.com/post/92980860596/chloe-explaining-the-real-reason-why-she-wasnt-in *In an [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Z5ftt7D-vI Afterbuzz interview], Todrick said they recorded for two hours, then shot the entire video in six hours during one day. He attributed the speed of the shoot to the girls being used to learning routines quickly and without mistakes; the girls' professionalism; and the enthusiastic help of the moms. Todrick also said he had doubts about Mackenzie's singing voice based on how her album was produced, but had them erased when working with her, Mackenzie singing perfect and on pitch, every time; and complimented Nia as well, for having an amazing voice. Gallery 620 Freaks Like Me (1).jpg|Performance in The Girls Say Goodbye References Category:Pop Category:Dance-Pop Category:Other Songs Category:Songs by Mackenzie Ziegler Category:Songs by Maddie Ziegler Category:Songs by Payton Ackerman Category:Pop Rap Category:Songs used in Playing Favorites Category:Season Four Songs Category:Single Category:Music Video Category:Songs by Nia Sioux Category:Songs by Kendall K Category:Songs used in The Girls Say Goodbye Category:Season Six Songs Category:Songs used in Greatest Groups of All Time